


Dream on

by Summerfields



Category: Naruto
Genre: Admiration, Awkward Conversations, Flustered Naruto, Humor, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfields/pseuds/Summerfields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is caught admiring Sasuke through a pair of binoculars. It's pretty awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream on

In green, blooming bushes, a teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sat huddled. It functioned as the perfect hiding spot. He brought a pair of binoculars up to his eyes and watched in fascination how the creature known as Uchiha Sasuke connected his fist to the tree.  
   
Sweat covered his muscular arms, and Naruto’s eyes beamed as he watched them bulge and glisten in the heating sun. His fists were red and bruised, but he didn't even flinch when he hit.  
   
He positioned the binoculars so that he could watch upon his godly face. His eyebrows were knitted together, and he looked determined and strong as he swung his fists back and forth through the air. He switched his weight from foot to foot before ramming his clenched fist back into the tree, resulting in bark flying off in different directions.  
   
He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down his heavenly body, drinking in the sight of pale skin that was visible where his shirt had folded slightly. He imagined what it would feel like to run his hands dow-  
   
“Naruto? Is that you? What the fuck are you doing?” Someone called from behind him.  
   
Oh my god. Utter horror struck Naruto and he froze immediately. _Shit. This was bad. This was really, really bad._  
  
Panic surged through his body until survival instinct took hold of him, and he got the sudden urge to play dead. Before he realised what he was doing he was beginning to curl himself into a tiny ball. The binoculars slowly made their way down his face and onto the ground as the footsteps approached.  
   
“What are you looking for?” A female voice asked from behind him. He quickly straightened his back and turned around. _Ino. Could his life actually get any worse?_  
  
“Uh, just … you know … birds.” He told her for some reason, and then blinked in the awkward silence that followed. Ino just stared at him, making him wish for a tsunami to strike out of nowhere and drag him along.  
   
“What? … Why?” She spat, frowning confusedly at the boy who was still hurled up in the bushes.  
   
“I’m actually looking for something to eat. They’re really tasty if you mix them with … you know … cinnamon and stuff.”  
   
_Great. Clever response. Like that’s going to make her stop asking._ He frowned at the random words he had just uttered and was immensely thankful for the bushes that probably hid his extremely flushed cheeks. _How the hell do I get out of this?_  
  
“ … The fuck? So you’re gonna kill them? Who even eats birds?” She asked in disbelief, still staring at Naruto.  
   
_I don’t fucking know! Stop asking and leave!_  
  
“I- … I use them in my ramen.”  
   
Ino looked confused, disbelieved, and now scared. She brought a hand up to cover her gaping mouth. Her eyes widened, as she seemed to have realised something.  
   
“Oh my god. I- … I ate your ramen once.” She brought her other hand up to clutch her face in a panicked-looking way.  
   
“What kind of bird!?” She hurried to add.  
   
Naruto couldn’t remember the name of any bird, so he looked around for some quick inspiration. He caught sigh of a bird’s nest high up in a tree, where there was a little baby bird peaking its head over the edge.  
   
“Uh … crow.”  
   
Naruto had never seen Ino’s eyes so wide. “You’re kidding … right?” The hue of her skin was beginning to turn green, and he suddenly realised something. _Chicken. He should have said chicken._  
  
“I mean … uh, I meant chick-“  
   
“You’re sick Naruto! Do you even know how gross that is?”  
   
Naruto frowned and looked down at the ground. _Well, at least she never found out what I was **actually** looking at._  
  
To the distant sounds of Ino throwing up, Naruto turned around to see if Sasuke was still at the tree. He cursed inwardly when he noticed that he was on his way over. He was backlit by brightness, making him look like some kind of hot, fit, death angel walking across the grass.  
   
Naruto flashed a fake grin, and Sasuke smirked back.  
   
“Ey dobe, what’s up with Ino?”  
   
Naruto turned around and noticed how Ino was glaring at him in a way that told him he was going to get skinned alive. She proceeded to turn around and stalk off at an angry pace. He sighed in relief and then turned his attention back to Sasuke.  
   
“Nothing at all, she’s just … you know … on her period.” He smiled sheepishly while Sasuke stayed emotionless, flexing his fingers. He rolled his neck and Naruto noticed that a droplet of sweat was trickling down his throat until it disappeared down his shirt. He wondered what it would taste like if he were to trace his tongue all the way down to-  
   
“You could just ask me to teach you my techniques, you know.”  
   
Naruto turned glassy eyes back to Sasuke’s face, and it was a beautiful sight. His hair was disheveled and he looked positively divine. “Yeah… sure...” Naruto felt like he was falling endlessly while staring into the ferocious eyes.  
   
Sasuke frowned all of a sudden. “Hey … I caught you spying.”  
   
_What?_  
  
“What?”  
   
Sasuke directed his gaze to something by Naruto’s feet, and he was reminded of the fact that he was still curled up in the bushes with a pair of binoculars thrown in front of him.  
   
“I noticed that you were watching me … through those.”  
   
Naruto felt his cheeks flush immediately, and he quickly tucked the binoculars back into his pocket before beginning to crawl out on his hands and knees. His pants got stuck on a branch, and he tried to pull them free franticly while cursing his miserable life.  
   
“Yeah I was just …  Fuck, stupid bushes! … I noticed a few birds. I think it was … crows, yeah … had to look at them. ”  
   
He managed to free himself eventually. He promptly rose and brushed the dirt off of his clothes to avoid having to meet Sasuke’s eyes.  
   
“Right, so you don’t want me to show you my techniques?”  
   
Naruto considered briefly before coming to the conclusion that yes, he would love to have Sasuke behind him, guiding his hands while he could feel the press of his crotch against his ass.  
   
“No! I mean yes. I do. That would be awesome. I’d love a … guiding hand.”  
   
Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a way that made Naruto’s knees wobble. He stalked him back to the tree awkwardly, blabbering incoherently about the history of miso ramen and the mating of crows.  
   
“-and then the male inserts his phallus into the vaginal opening. The female will chirp delightedly and then BAM! Baby birdies. The same goes with swans, except the member is positioned-”  
   
“Dobe!” Sasuke interrupted, seeming annoyed. “-what the fuck are you talking about? Do you want me to teach you or not?”  
   
Naruto flinched and turned to look at him, shutting up immediately when he noticed the exasperated look on Sasuke’s face. He mumbled an apology and kept his mouth shut until they reached the tree. Sasuke shuffled his feet down into the grass and repositioned himself into the same stance Naruto had observed through his binoculars.  
   
“So you need to make sure that your feet have good purchase. If you bend your knees slightly, it will give your punches more leverage. Try it.”  
   
Naruto tried to mimic Sasuke’s swift motions. They took turns while practicing simple attacks, blocking and different kinds of evasion. After almost an hour of sparring in the heating sun, Naruto gasped dramatically and collapsed into a heap on the soft grass. He was only slightly disappointed by the fact that Sasuke hadn’t initiated any intimate touching.  
   
He shut his eyes and reveled in the feeling of endorphins rushing through his exhausted body, he could hear a few birds chirp distantly and Sasuke settling down beside him.  
   
“You’re almost as good as me now.”  
   
Naruto pretended to seem affronted and waved his hands empathetically. “I could beat you any day!”  
   
Sasuke huffed a laugh. “Pfft, dream on.”  
   
They remained quiet and Naruto smiled to himself. He could hear grass swaying in the wind and he reached his hands out to grasp it. He let it run between his fingers while the sun heated his skin up.  
   
He felt something brush against his hand, and when he opened his eyes he noticed that Sasuke was looking at him with something he had never seen before. There was something swimming in his eyes, emotions that spoke of fondness and staying together.  
   
Naruto quickly shut his eyes again.  
   
_Love?_    
   
In the next moment there were lips ghosting against his. He gasped when he felt Sasuke’s tongue probe into his mouth and the heavenly taste of him was blanking his mind out. He reached his hands up to grasp him and pull him closer, but they went through nothingness and in the next moment Sasuke was fading.  
   
He jolted back to reality and the sun pierced through his vision. He turned and was met with the sight of empty green; there wasn’t any trace of Sasuke at all.  
   
He turned again and looked the other way.  There was something moving below the tree, something gray and alive. Naruto narrowed his eyes and once they had adapted to the brightness; he realized that it was two birds, crows, in fact, and that they were fucking like there was no tomorrow. There didn’t seem to be any genitals, just a bump against a bump. Naruto felt ill.


End file.
